


There Are No Friends in Mario Kart

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [91]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Enjoy my mess, For National Mario Day, Gen, I know very little about video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Nothing trains reflexes like Rainbow Road, nothing.





	There Are No Friends in Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> For National Mario Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-mario-day-march-10/
> 
> I know absolutely nothing about video games, so I used the one I know something about, and here's Mario Kart

“What’re we doin' today?” Eggsy asked, warily eying the screens set up in the dormitory.

“This is an examination designed to test your reflexes and ability to adjust under inopportune circumstances,” Merlin said, turning the screen on.

Eggsy immediately had to fight the urge to start laughing. “Are you sure about that?” Eggsy asked. “Cause that looks like Mario Kart.”

If looks could kill, Eggsy would have been dead several times over in that moment.

“Let’s play,” he beamed, picking up a controller and immediately selecting his favorite character and kart before any of the others could even pick up their controllers.

* * *

“I can’t believe you just blue shelled me!” Eggsy screeched, fighting to regain control of his kart.

“There are no friends in Mario Kart,” Roxy cackled, her kart zooming past his. “You told me that yourself.”

“I hate you,” Eggsy groaned as he came in second.

“Love you too,” Roxy beamed as her character made its final lap on the screen.

Eggsy gave her the two-fingered salute as she just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
